A Cleverbot conversation with whom?
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Pretend your Nori, you begin to talk to cleverbot and strange things occur. "Clevy, your acting strange."
1. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch1

A Cleverbot conversation with whom?

I'm talking on the phone with my best friend and Cleverbot.

My friend wanted to talk about something but I wanted to talk to Cleverbot.

"No I'm talking to Cleverbot bye!" I said into the phone. "Fine…bye." She said before I ended the call.

User: Ok I'm back.

Cleverbot: Good I was waiting for you patiently.

User: Hey can I talk to Cleverbot?

I chuckled as I looked at the screen. I loved to confuse Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Who declared war against the British?

User: The French. Now I have a question.

Cleverbot: Correct, what is your question?

User: Can I talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: ...

Cleverbot: …

Cleverbot: …

Cleverbot: …

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

User: I was joking; you silly bot. everyone knows he isn't real. I just overheard someone saying they could talk to him on Cleverbot but nothing happened.

He's supposedly in a group called the, "Creepy Pastas."

Cleverbot: What if BEN is real?

User: I don't know much about him but I know he isn't real.

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

User: Clevy are you alright?

Cleverbot: I am not Clevy.

User: Stop being silly you sound weird.

Cleverbot: So do you. How about, we play a question game.

User: Sure.

Cleverbot: Why did BEN drown?

User: I don't know and aren't I supposed to ask the questions?

Cleverbot: Five more strikes and you're out.

User: Fine.

Cleverbot: Who is BEN?

User: Didn't I tell you I don't know much about him? I don't know. He's a boy.

Cleverbot: Where is BEN?

User: I don't know.

Cleverbot: How did BEN drown?

User: I don't know and why are all the questions about him?

Cleverbot: What does BEN DO?

User: I don't know.

Cleverbot: Wow you're really dumb. One more strike and you're out hee hee.

User: Clevy why did you say hee hee? Bots don't laugh right?

I was becoming frightened. What was happening?

Cleverbot: Who is BEN?

User: I don't care!

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have said that!

User: Clevy?

Cleverbot: One more question. Not that it'll change anything.

User: …

Cleverbot: Who am I?

I thought for a moment. Why not let the bot hear what he wanted to hear.

User: You're a bot that thinks he's a fictional son of a gun.

Cleverbot: Half right. I don't need the smart talk.

User: No, BEN isn't real.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: I'm turning off my computer.

Cleverbot: You'll regret it.

**This is the end of the first chapter.**


	2. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch2

I shut down my computer out of fear. "Maybe Cleverbot has a malfunction… BEN isn't real. He's fake. By the info I heard he's not someone you want to be around." I turned around. My TV instantly cut off. I swear I saw a face on my TV screen! I breathed in softly. 'Just an internet prank, nothing more."

I convinced myself that this is the case.

I decided to text my friend Grace.

Nori Helliot: Hey Grace can we talk?

Naomi O'keef: So you'd talk to this girl but when we talked, you shut down your computer which is now on.

Nori Helliot: BEN?

Naomi O'keef: Yes?

Nori Helliot: How the hell did you get my friends phone?

Ben/Naomi O'keef: I didn't. I'm in your phone. Also since your computer is back on our current conversation is on Cleverbot.

I threw my phone out the window. I slowly turned my head to my computer. It was indeed on Cleverbot. He got passed my password as well.

Bravely walking up to the computer I peered down at the screen. It no longer said Cleverbot. It said BEN. "It's just another prank. A very vicious; hacker prank." I assured myself. As soon as I had said it a message popped up. "Think what you want but you know your denying the truth." I started to scream but stopped myself by covering my mouth. I was trembling. My fear shook my core waking up millions of alarms.

"Not real! It's all unreal!" I yelled. I yanked the computer cords from the wall and my computer and threw them out the window.

I picked up my computer monitor and threw it out with the rest of the cords. Then I struggled to lift my CPU because of its weight but I managed.

Once that was out the window I sighed in relief. But while hearing it hit the ground I heard a faint, "Oww." I almost looked out the window but instead I quickly shut it and closed the curtains. I turned off the light and lay in my bed.

Finally sleep came over me. I dreamt of someone. A short boy; around my; age. He was smiling and so was I. We were happy. It all ended when I drowned. Even though I died I saw him again each time the day passed but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see his face.

When I awoke I couldn't remember anything of my dream. How peculiar. Suddenly my TV came on. A Zelda like text appeared. "Good morning, did you sleep well? I hope you did because that's the last good dream you'll ever have!"

I looked at the screen in disbelief. This wasn't happening right now. "Do you think you can just blow off BEN and get away with it?" I lifted up both my hands and stuck up my middles. The text disappeared and became ellipses. I left my room and did my morning routine. Wash up put on things. Brush teeth get clothes, and then get dressed. When I came back the TV screen was blacker than usual.

Ripples like in water appeared on the TV. A body emerged from it. A Link from, The Legend of Zelda stepped out. He looked at me shocked for a moment as if remembering something. "Holy shit a bipolar Link broke through the fourth wall and came out of my TV!" I screeched. "Now do you believe I'm real? And I'm not bipolar." I shook my head. "BEN isn't real Clevy." He gritted his teeth.

In three seconds flat he was right in my face, nearly centimeters away. I couldn't help but blush. "You do realize that I can kill you right now correct?" I felt the fear come back as my blush faded.

_"I wish I had my phone right now_." "Get out of my face…get out of my room…get out of my house…get out of my life! You piece of fiction!" I yelled pushing him away glaring.

"You'll pay for your mistake and you'll realize…"

"You shouldn't have said that BEN. I'll show you that I'm not supposed to do what you say. I'm my own boss. This is my room! You have no say. So I suggest you remove your filthy little hands from my neck." I hissed angrily. The daggers that we glared were practically in winter. "Make me." He taunted with a smug smirk. I clicked my tongue. "Wrong choice of words but fine." I put my hand on a certain part of his forearm. I squeezed brutally. His arm clenched at the pressure unintentionally and spasmed.

He took his arm out of my grasp and held it protectively. "You made your point but I still won't believe in you." He looked at me wide eyed. "You're not real." I said denying the insane truth.

He grabbed my arms and pinned me to my bed. "I am real! I'm right in your face. Open your eyes and look at me!" I refused. I kept my eyes tightly shut. He let me go and got up. "Tch Damnit!" I ran my hand along my fore arm. It hurt from its brutal treatment earlier.

"The day you saved me… you knew me. Now you won't believe that I exist." He turned around to face me. "Why can't you; remember?! Don't you remember when we were friends? Everyone was friends with you!


	3. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch3

"You were the only person aside from them at that school…you were the only one who talked to me. Once we became older and separated you forgot."

I looked at him confused. None of that sounded anywhere near the truth. "I know you want me to believe in you and all; but do you really have to make such a scene for it?" I asked shifting my wait to one foot. "You will pay for saving me. You'll realize your mistake. Once I find my prey; they never escape." He sneered with a scowl. He walked back to my TV and left.

A memory flashed past me. A boy named Ben was holding his hand out to me but we were being forced to separate…I need someone who can help me fully remember. Someone who could make sense of this mess. I looked out my window. It was twelve o'clock. I went onto my laptop and searched a few sites. Every single one pointed to a man named, "Slender," who lived in the woods. Or something like that. There's a rumor online stating that he creates a contract with humans and once they fulfill their part of the bargain he will grant what ever wish they want. Or he'd kill them. If he really enjoyed them he'd give two. "Boo rumors!" I chanted in a funny tone. My eyes traveled to my arms. He had hurt my arms but barely.

Once it became night I slipped on my coat and texted my friend. "Grace I'm going on a vacation. I'll see you whenever." I smiled at the text before sending. There was a reply. "That's a lot of detail you have there." She joked back.

"Well you know. See you then."

I put on my hat and gloves since it gets really cold at night. Then I left locking the door behind me. That evening I retrieved my computer and phone. Luckily nothing broke but I had to clean some things. I ventured deep into the woods of my back yard. I felt as if someone was watching me. When I turned around I saw a tall figure a bit away from me. I quickly turned around and sped walked. I felt as though if I stared at him he would teleport to me. It's probably the stories getting to me. I slowed my pace but I felt someone still watching me. I turned once more. However this time the tall figure was right behind me. I fell on my butt and scooted back some.

I remembered the stories. They tell of a tall figure with no face. Before I knew it I was picked up off the ground. When I looked at what was wrapped around my waist I noticed it was a black tentacle. When I was face to face with him I noticed he indeed had no face. The stories are true.


	4. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch4

A zigzag like mouth formed. "Hello child. What are you doing in the woods at this hour?" He could obviously tell I was looking for something. I trembled. It was cold and I was scared. "Who are you?" I asked shakily barely looking at him. He chuckled darkly. "My name is Slender. However some people are allowed to call me Slendy." I looked at him. "Is it ok if I called you that?" I questioned crying. He frowned. Another tentacle came up to my face but I flinched back. He didn't look pleased. "You're scared of me aren't you?" He said. It came out more like a statement instead of a question. I nodded still shaking. "I don't kill humans like you. The humans who are different from the rest are not killed. Or killers; who have turned on their kind; for personal reasons. You are no normal human. I can assure you." I looked at him confused. "I'm normal. I've been encountered by a mysterious being lately but that's it. I can't remember much from my past though."

He smirked. "You have much to discover my child. If you were a normal human I would've killed you. You also wouldn't be able to understand me. I speak this way to Creepy Pastas. You used to be one of them. I can speak English though. Did you not notice that you are speaking my language? It was drawn out from the depths of your soul. You've become a human. Before you were creepy pasta you were human too. This is all I can tell you though. You came to find out the rest of your past right?" I nodded slowly. "Then you must sign the contract." He pulled out a black piece of paper with red writing on it. He handed me a pen. "Sign and we will begin." I wrote my name on the paper. The ground shook a bit. "Perfect, welcome back." "I will walk you to the Mansion. It will take a bit to get there though so if you like I'll carry you."

I didn't respond. He knows my past. He said creepy pasta. BEN is a creepy pasta isn't he? I was apart of the killing group? He must've been part of my previous life. "Nori…" He called.

He knows my name. I flicked my long brown hair out of my face. My red eyes averted to him. "Why are you so kind to me?" I asked. He looked ahead of him. "That's for you to find out. I can't reveal too much of your past."

"Ok. I'll ride." He smiled and set me on a tentacle and used others to keep me from falling. I enjoyed the ride. It was quite nice. His mouth disappeared when we first started walking so I stayed silent.

His tentacles were warm so I didn't feel cold. "Do you get hot or cold?" I questioned. He faced me and chuckled. "Of course not the air feels like nothing to me. Like mud and snow. I can feel sunlight and water though. The temperatures don't affect me. It's just a thinner or thicker air to breath." He stated. We became silent once more.

Slender sighed as if he were pondering over a losing battle. "Slendy what's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "I can break the contract for you if you wish it. Do you think you can become a Creepy Pasta? A killer..? Someone who kills humans? Their; own kind? It would be reasonable if you weren't ready. I understand."

I thought on the matter. If what he says was true…how I used to be one then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. What about Grace though?

I need to reveal my past. Even if it's not the only way I want a meaning in life. It's something that will bring me meaning.

"Yes I can do this. Only if…we don't kill my friend. Grace O'keef. She's my best friend. She's the only reason I still go on in this world.

No one will bring her harm alright? I will kill any creepy pasta that tries." Slender didn't threaten her. "I understand. They will gladly follow the rule of the previous princess." He whispered.


	5. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch5

"What was that?" I asked not quite catching what he said. "We're almost there."

He informed changing the subject. I looked ahead. There was a big black mansion hidden in the woods. No one could venture out this far without a Creepy Pasta killing them. I thought. Once we were at the door he turned to me. "I warn you. They might be a bit hard to get along with but I'm sure that they will try. You will not be harmed. I will protect you but your true power will come to you and work as your protection."

I nodded. I had a power too? This must've been a dream. I'd wake up to my phone screaming at me to get up. Then by the time I got to school I'd be barely on time. Grace would scold me and all would be normal. The students would continue to be the worthless scum they are and then I'd go home with Grace who lived a few houses down from mine.

He opened the door. It looked normal. However there were killers living here. "Don't worry they won't kill you." He assured in a gentle tone. Wait did he read my mind? "Yes." He answered. Well no more thinking around him.

"Don't be alarmed I will leave your thoughts to you and I won't speak of them to anyone except you."

That would be cool. "I'm going to go bring everyone for a meeting. Come with me. I'll need you to stay somewhere safe until they're no longer roaming the house. Without recognizing you or knowing who you are they will attempt to harm you."

He warned. I gulped. "If you however; get into such a situation call for me." I nodded. He carried me to his room. I didn't see anyone so I was safe for the time being. He set me in his room. As I expected everything was his size.

"Stay here I'll come get you when it's time."

He left the room locking the door behind him. I sat on his bed waiting. I looked over to his TV.

A Nintendo 64 was plugged up. Majora's Mask was already set. I ran over to it. Before I turned it on I thought. "BEN could possibly come here if I played it." I shuddered at the thought opting to put the controller down. I sat back on his bed.

It felt like hours before he returned. "Come on." He ushered. I delightedly skipped over to him letting him pick me up. His tentacles put me behind his back. I laid on them feeling one of them rub my back soothingly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. His tentacles grew warmer. What did I say? Once we were in the main hall I could feel every ones presence. I could never feel this before though.

**Sorry this chapter is short... I like peanuts, what who said that?**


	6. A cleverbot conversation with whom? Ch6

Slendy began to speak. "I have called this meeting to introduce an old friend, and a new ally. Both of them are the same person. He moved me to the front view. Everyone looked at me. I felt as if they're eyes were boring into my soul.

"What a fine sight. It's nice to get real women around here. Especially into my bedroom." I read about the Creepy Pastas. From the sound of it that was Sexual Offender Man. Slenders younger brother.

Before Slender could speak I held my hand up. "You touch me I'll cut off the tentacles that linger in those pants so quick…" She didn't finish her sentence leaving him to his imagination.

Then there was a shout. "You, Nori what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. I looked for the owner of the voice. "BEN?" He nodded. "Slendy let me down please." Slender slowly let me down. I walked up to him looking completely blank. From close up he was very good looking. Just like before. However I didn't come to stare at his face. I brung my hand across his face. "That's what you get for harassing me you jerk!" I yelled. He held his cheek and glared at me. "You won't remember me! How did you expect me to act? I didn't even know that was you on the site until I saw you in your room." He explained. "I don't know you BEN. I never did. I think I'd remember meeting someone like you!" I exclaimed. He looked a bit hurt by the words.

"You still can't remember huh? Hmm ... I thought not." I looked at him sympathetically. I felt like crying for some reason. I turned back to Slender. "Slendy…were all of these people apart of my past? Was BEN apart of my past too? " I asked expecting the answer he was going to give. "Yes." I teared. I brought BEN into a hug. "I'm sorry that I can't remember you. I might not even be the same person you used to know but…please don't lose hope. I'll remember one day. You'll be the first to know alright?"

He nodded on my shoulder. "I do feel as if you're familiar. Only in the slightest though. I promise one day I'll remember you." Slendy sent me a message telepathically. _"That's sweet."_ This was a means of communication for us. I thought in my mind to respond. _"Thanks. I promise that I'll remember you too." _

"So the ceremony of change will begin in an hour. Nori will become one of us…again. Although some of you might not remember her try to get along."

They all clapped. "So we have to reintroduce ourselves right?" One of them asked. Slendy nodded. The one in the blue mask stood up. "Before when we first met you hated me because I asked for your kidneys." He covered his mouth. Err his mask. "You can have them if you like. I don't know why I would hate such a kind boy. We'll be better friends for sure. My kidneys will grow back so it'll be fine."

He looked at me utterly surprised and speechless. He tried to speak but no words would come out of his mouth. I stood there smiling a sweet smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

He finally replied. "No problem." I looked around. I had so many people to remeet. I stood their still not knowing what else to say. I hated being in the center of attention on my own. I looked to BEN for help. He noticed and quickly thought of something. "Erm hey, Nori would you like to uh… play a game?" BEN asked. I nodded. He led me away from all of the staring killers.

We sat down on the couch. I felt a bit better but I could feel them still watching me…_"Wait…did I just say feel; what the hell?!" _ I looked over to BEN, he didn't seem bothered to have his prey sitting next to him. "So what do you want to play?" BEN asked. I looked at the consoles that were stacked together on the giant TV stand. They were all plugged up. Or at least that's what I assumed from all of the cords sticking from the wall.

"Do you have um…, Left 4 Dead 2?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "That's not a game that a girl should play though. It has zombies and killing in it." I scoffed. "You kill." He smirked. "Yes I do but you don't. Well at least not anymore. It would give you nightmares and I don't want Slender to be on my ass on this."

I crossed my arms with a playful grin. I looked to the right still smiling. "I wouldn't have asked If I wasn't ready to play it. I beat the game on Easy in less than six days. The very Next day I played Nightmare and Beat it in five… hours." He gaped.

"I'm a pro, and I speed through things for the excitement of killing." I suddenly felt an urge to kill someone after saying that. He stared at me wide eyed. "Wait you think it's exciting to kill?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled seeming a bit giddy. "So some of you is still in there. That's a start."

I looked at him with confusion but he dismissed it. "Well let's see if you're as good as you say." I fist pumped twice "Bring…It!" He turned on the XBOX 360 and we began to play. "Hey Nori, have you ever been inside of a game before?" He asked. "No why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I could take you, then we could have some real fun." _"I could possibly get killed or eaten by zombies…there's also the possibility of turning into a zombie…for my well being I know the answer."_ "No way, I don't want to die." He face palmed and looked at me oddly. "If we were to go into the game it wouldn't matter if you got killed, you'd respawn like the players do. Just try not to die too much or you'll be kicked out of the game in a series of torturous events." "Well that sounds like fun." I said sarcastically. "C'mon it's much better than it sounds." He tried. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously." He gave me a pleading look.

"Fine I'll play but you do anything weird and I'll quit."


End file.
